


Fire in the Hole

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (see bdsm tag), BDSM, Bomb Tech!Donghae, EXPLOSIVES!!!, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, action spice, super spy!Hyukjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae's favorite thing in the world is explosions. Sex was a close second, but finding a significant other who didn't get all freaked out by his explosive toys was proving almost impossible until he spotted the hot guy at his new job. Fire in the hole (and his heart) in 3... 2... 1...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kewltie for the EunHae Hols exchange, so I tried to add in as many of her YES buttons as I could possibly fit.

* * *

 

Donghae set off his first fireworks string when he was six with his father holding the lighter for him. He was so enthralled with the resulting bangs and colors that he had constantly looked for anything he could get his hands on that would explode.

 

So it wasn't really a surprise for him that he built his first bomb when he was fourteen.

 

What _was_ a surprise was that it had actually worked, and it destroyed the tree and half of the sidewalk in front of his house.

 

Donghae had to bite his lips and look appropriately shameful as the police marveled at how exactly he'd done it and he had to go around apologizing to all of his neighbors for the scare when he really felt like laughing and jumping in joy. He followed the bomb technicians around and proudly explained every detail and painstakingly slow step of assembly of his bomb as half of them stared at him in abject horror and the other half in wonder. One of the older technicians had merely patted him on the shoulder and given him congratulations on not blowing himself and his family up first.

 

“But I followed all of the instructions,” he pouted. “I'm not that dumb.”

 

“You're untrained, and from what you told us, if you'd crossed a wire just right, you'd be dead. But not bad for a first attempt. Not bad at all. Just don't build any more until you get some training, okay?”

 

Donghae felt he could live with that restriction, so he nodded an agreement. He wasn't entirely forbidden from building explosives, he just would have to get some training first. “Okay,” he said, a smile spreading across his face.

 

The next surprise was the same bomb technician who had congratulated him showing up at his house a week later with an armload of books and a suggestion for his parents.

 

“You want to teach my youngest son... who just blew up half of our yard... how to make another bomb?” his mother stammered.

 

“I understand your concern, but I also saw the look on his face. He's going to build another one, even though I asked him not to until he'd gotten some training. I don't want him to be relying on luck that he didn't blow himself and all of you up first. He has the potential to be an excellent bomb technician. He has to know how to dismantle them, but in order to do that, he needs to know what he's working with and how to build them properly.”

 

“Can I?” Donghae chirped, his eyes bright. “Please, please, please can I?”

 

He'd remember the look Park Geunhyung turned on him for the rest of his life. A mix of fondness and amusement, tempered with a knowledge Donghae couldn't wait to soak up. “If your parents agree, I will teach you enough so that you will be knowledgeable when you begin your service and will continue helping to prevent bombs from hurting others.”

 

His parents had looked at each other, sighed, and given their approval.

 

Donghae loved everything that came with bombs, and he never really experienced as much joy as he did when getting to play with his toys. Sex was a close second, but his love for all things explosive and tendency for giggling when working usually scared off most people. His other issue with finding a stable partner was also tied up into having to keep his attraction to men hidden so he could keep his job with the main love of his life.

 

His first and only job change came after he'd been dragged along to a large, boring ass party by his boyfriend. He had to get dressed up in a tux for it and the party itself was so full of stilted conversation and pointless small talk that he was about to go out of his mind.

 

At least until he found the bomb.

 

He giggled to himself and muttered under his breath about the dubious skills of the bomb maker. He had made better bombs by the time he was sixteen, and he personally thought his first bomb was still better made than the travesty before him. The bomb that he had his hands on looked like the work of a total amateur, who seemed to have acquired several ideas of how to make a bomb from movies, with very little actual expertise other than the Internet.

 

He looked over when he felt the tight grip on his arm. “Shouldn't we let...you know… _professionals_ do that?”

 

Donghae felt his face pull up into a disbelieving grimace and he asked himself why he was even attracted to his dipshit boyfriend as he rolled his eyes. The sex did not make up for the annoyance, and half the time he had to remind himself of Seonhyung's name. “I _am_ a professional, remember?” he replied flatly, shaking off the grip on his arm. “It's not my fault that whoever made this shitty mess is a complete fucking amateur.”

 

He reached around the detonator to hook two fingers in the wires that went from a crude timer into a detonator and yanked them out with a twist of his hand. “Okay done.” He picked the now inert bomb, cradling it in the crook of his arm, a hand absently petting the actual explosive charge.

 

“I-is that _safe_?” Seonhyung exclaimed, backing up, his eyes wide.

 

Donghae shrugged, still annoyed. “Sure. I'm about like... seventy-five percent sure that this isn't going to explode on me. I don't know, it's probably fine,” he said, totally flippant. He looked down at where it was meant to explode and smiled. “Awww, you were meant to be a shrapnel bomb weren't you?” he cooed to the explosives in his arm as if it was a four-week old puppy as he walked towards the door. “Honestly I feel bad for you; you shouldn't have been so poorly made only to have to explode anyway.”

 

He looked around at the open yard and sighed. While he could rearm the bomb and toss it away before it exploded, he had remembered seeing dog bowls in the house and he didn’t want to risk having a dog chase after it. He also didn’t like not having full control of the detonation process, so he would need to contain the charge. Turning around, he arched an eyebrow at the silent crowd that had followed him, terrified and fascinated. “So are any of you going to go get me a mattress so I can make this blow up relatively safely or are you just going to stand there all day?”

 

Seeing well-dressed socialites and politicians heaving a mattress out of a window was definitely one of the funnier things Donghae had seen in his life, and he had to fight off the laughter as he crouched down, placing the bomb on the ground.

 

“Need any help?”

 

Donghae looked up at the husky, yet very feminine voice and shrugged as he looked her outfit over. “Sure, if you're offering. Can you run or at least walk quickly in those?” he asked, referencing the spiked heels she was wearing.

 

“Probably faster than you,” she assured.

 

“Your funeral. Keep the mattress up while I rearm the detonator, will you? You'll have less than five seconds to get four meters away when I get this armed.”

 

“Got it. Who are you by the way?” she asked as her fingers curled under the edge of the mattress, holding it up out of his way.

 

Donghae snorted. “Does it matter?” he replied, humored.

 

“Well if there's a good chance of me dying, I at least like to know the name of the person I'm dying with.”

 

Donghae laughed loudly, his fingers quick at twisting the wires how he knew they needed to be to give him a few precious seconds to get to a marginally safer location. “Lee Donghae. You are?”

 

“Most everyone just calls me Hwasa.”

 

“Well Hwasa ssi, go ahead and let the mattress down slowly.” He felt the mattress touch the back of his hand before he twisted the last wires together. “Okay, you can run now.”

 

He let the mattress fall down and sure enough, Hwasa was already halfway across the yard by the time Donghae took a couple of quick jogs to the at least four meters away, an area he knew would be safer, before slowing down to a leisurely stroll, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

He looked back as he heard the distinct thud and the mattress shredded as the bomb blew up underneath it, sending foam and metal coils vertically. Snorting a laugh, he stepped off the grass and smiled at the assembled party goers. “Well that was fun,” he commented. “I hope someone called some authorities to figure out who tried to kill all of you while I was playing with that.”

 

The police had already taken his statement and Donghae was back to feeling bored as hell within an hour. He caught Seonhyung’s arm. “I’m going to go home, I’ve got work tomorrow morning,” he said quietly. He’d probably break up with this poor sap at the next available opportunity.

 

Seonhyung looked around quickly. “Okay, I’ll walk with you in case there’s more bombs and you need more help,” he said, just loud enough that others could hear. It would explain their absence and give them some privacy without any undue inquiry.

 

His smile was a little flat, but he nodded. He’d rather have Hwasa again. “Thanks for thinking of that.”

 

They were silent for a long minute, their footsteps on gravel the only sound in the quiet night before Seonhyung sighed. “We should probably…” he said, faltering and trailing off.

 

“Break up and try to find more compatible people for ourselves?” Donghae finished.

 

“Yeah,” Seonhyung replied quietly as they slowed to a stop beside Donghae’s car. “I’m sorry, but–“

 

“I know,” Donghae replied, cutting off the end of the sentence. He’d heard it before. “It’s either my job or my love for explosives. It’s too much for you.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Donghae felt the typical dull throb in his chest, but he flattened his lips into a smile. “Yeah, it’s usually that. I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Seonhyung said, his eyes getting glassy.

 

Donghae sighed, feeling a bit of sympathy for the man before him. Seonhyung was obviously more invested into their former relationship than Donghae had been, and he reached out, pulling Seonhyung into a hug. “It’s okay,” he whispered, patting the broad back that he’d scraped his nails down just a few days before.

 

Seonhyung sniffed, nodding against Donghae’s shoulder.

 

Their lips met in a chaste kiss for the last time before Seonhyung pulled back. “Good luck and be careful,” he said sadly.

 

Donghae smiled and nodded. “You too,” he replied before unlocking his car and sliding into the driver’s seat.

 

His excuse of an early wake up wasn't really all that much of an excuse, and he forced himself to shower and go to bed, setting his alarm for his normal time.

 

The next morning, he’d barely gotten to report for his shift before he was informed that he had an appointment, hustled into a car, and driven back into Seoul proper. The driver wasn’t the talkative sort, and Donghae relaxed into the seat, keeping watch on the various landmarks to figure out where he was going. They pulled up in front of a totally non-descript building where he was shown into a room that was already occupied. Donghae couldn’t see her face since she was facing away from him, but he noted the black pencil skirt, white blouse, short blonde hair, and the fishnet stockings.

 

“Ah Donghae ssi, nice to see you again,” she said as she turned around.

 

Donghae blinked at the recently familiar voice and face. “Hwasa ssi,” he returned as a greeting. “I take it you're the one who got me here?”

 

Hwasa laughed shortly and gestured to a chair. “Yes, I happened to bring your expertise to my superior's attention. I haven't ever encountered anyone who can rewire a bomb that quickly that wasn't already here, and my suggestion was... rapidly listened to.”

 

Donghae snorted as he sat down. “Oh, did you pull an all-nighter?”

 

She shrugged and sat down on the table, flipping a file open. “It was a little difficult getting the army to give us your personnel file. For some reason, the personnel department gets really cranky when woken up after midnight.”

 

Donghae stretched his legs out and comfortably set his interlaced hands on his stomach. “I'm guessing that your hard work paid off, though.”

 

“As has yours,” she replied blithely. “Trained personally by Park Geunhyung from the time you made your first functioning bomb at fourteen, entered the army as soon as you graduated high school and have been there ever since, grabbing a Mechanical Engineering degree, followed it up with a Master's in Explosive Engineering, and have earned high marks in further training when it comes to practically anything explosive. You also earned a sharpshooter status while in training and have maintained those scores. That's me being impressed by the way,” she said, looking up from his file.

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 

“Professional life completely put together... personal life... not so much,” she commented as she shook her head. “Though you've never mentioned anything while at work, you have difficulty meeting and keeping a significant other for any length of time, and if I'm not terribly mistaken, you broke up with yet another boyfriend last night. I'm guessing he was a little scared at your giggling at a bomb.”

 

Donghae merely arched an eyebrow, feeling somehow that it was a test of how much information he would divulge under interrogation. “You can assume that if you want.”

 

He kept his face outwardly calm and composed through the following hours, keeping silent about anything that could even be remotely considered classified which definitely included his personal life. Hwasa had left after about an hour, to be replaced by a man who was simply introduced as Yunchul, but just like Hwasa, Donghae was sure it was an alias. The rough accent was familiar, and Donghae recognized it as a ploy as he felt a spurt of excitement about meeting someone that was also from South Jeolla.

 

He had perked up at the food that was delivered for lunch, and after he’d hungrily devoured his portion, he leaned back and stretched. “So are you going to try and ask me anything relevant in the next twenty minutes or so or am I okay to take a nap?”

 

“If I have to be awake for this, you do too.”

 

Donghae sighed loudly, pouting and folding his arms. “ _Fine_.”

 

“Do you usually get your way when you pout?” Yunchul asked as he looked up from a notebook.

 

Donghae blew air out of his nose, amused. “I get what I want, pout or not. Why, is it working on you?”

 

“Oh, _now_ I'm suddenly your type?”

 

“Well you keep acting like I'm interested, I might as well play along,” he said, smiling. While Yunchul looked nice, Donghae was far more attracted to men who didn't share his body type.

 

A short knock on the door interrupted them. Hwasa poked her head in. “Let's go, I'm taking you upstairs.”

 

“Aw, now I can't make him think I'm interested anymore,” Donghae mock complained as he stood.

 

“Yeah, well, you two can flirt later,” Hwasa shot back. “Work time now.”

 

Donghae followed Hwasa down a hall that opened up into a large entryway, and his attention was snagged by a slim, well-dressed man with his black hair spiked up that was leaning on a circular receptionist desk, listening to the woman behind it talking. The man must have sensed Donghae's attention and looked back as Donghae walked closer to the desk.

 

He was so caught up in the man's good looks that he almost walked right into the metal detector.

 

Catching himself, he blushed and looked away for a moment, only to glance back at the man.

 

The man's smile was wide and gummy before a hand came over to cover it and his eyes were crinkled in amusement. Shaking his head, he slipped through the metal detector, hoping that Hwasa had not seen him unlike the woman behind the desk who was biting her lips to keep from laughing. He trailed behind Hwasa to the elevator, habitually standing off to the side of the doors, which not only protected him from being surprised by what was inside the elevator, but also now afforded him the leeway to glance back at the incredibly handsome man who kept looking back, and Donghae was pretty sure he caught a wink before the hot as hell guy was reabsorbed in a conversation. Now _this_ guy was far more his type. Just about his height, if not a little taller, lean and lanky, and he wondered how a guy with a jawline that sharp hadn't been recruited as a model first.

 

Amused at how he was practically drooling over a guy when he'd just spent several hours deflecting any sort of questioning about his personal life, he shook his head and refocused on the tiny thought of where he technically was. He wasn't at the NIS, but it the building was close enough to NIS headquarters that he was suspicious that whoever Hwasa worked for was affiliated with them. He'd at least hear out what they wanted before declining, hopefully getting that guy's number, and getting back to his day job.

 

“Well I guess I know your type now,” Hwasa softly said, her voice amused.

 

Donghae blinked at her and raised his eyebrows questioningly, but kept his mouth shut.

 

“We're not as... _strict_ , shall we say, as the army is. In fact, it is highly encouraged around here for active employees to be... non-conforming as part of the job description.”

 

Donghae raised his eyebrows even further. “And how is that?” he asked neutrally.

 

“You'll find out,” she said as the elevator dinged. “After you.”

 

Narrowing his eyes a little, he stepped inside the elevator, followed by Hwasa, who pressed a button and folded her hands as she leaned against the side of the elevator. Donghae noticed her right foot slowly moving in a circle.

 

“Twist your ankle last night?” he asked.

 

Hwasa jerked her head over to him, and he pointed at her still-moving foot. She sighed. “Yes, but it wasn't sprinting across the yard. I tripped over my dog when I went home to feed her last night,” she said, a rueful expression on her face. “It's not sprained, just a little sore when I do quick turns.”

 

Donghae snorted a laugh and nodded, accepting the tale.

 

“Any pets?” Hwasa asked.

 

“Nah,” Donghae said. “Landlord won't let me keep my dog at my place, so she lives with my mom.” He shrugged. “It's probably good for her to have some company around the house anyway.” He guessed that since they had his entire personnel file and had information about his personal life, that Hwasa would already know that his father had died about seven years before and his mother lived alone in the house they'd moved into in Seoul after his father's cancer diagnosis. While his older brother didn't live too far away from their mother, Donghae still worried about her.

 

The elevator slowed to a stop, the doors opening to reveal an office-like hallway. Hwasa strode out of the elevator, and Donghae followed her into a nondescript office where he got the biggest shock since he watched his first bomb explode.

 

“Halbae?” he instinctively asked, recognizing the older man that was already standing.

 

Park Geunhyung pulled him into a rib cracking hug, and Donghae felt a bit of the tension drain from him as he hugged back, slightly snuggling his face into the shoulder. Smiling back as Park Geunhyung cupped his face and patted his cheeks affectionately, he almost forgot where he was for a brief moment until he heard a soft clearing of a throat. Looking over, he saw a man seated behind a desk, a small smile on his face, with Hwasa standing off to the side.

 

“Halbae?” Donghae asked again, curious as to what was going on but at the same time nervous and apprehensive.

 

Park Geunhyung caught one of Donghae's hands and tugged him to sit down. “It's all right, Donghae,” he soothed in his gravelly voice. “I'm planning on retiring soon,” he continued while Donghae bit his lip. “I've been with this outfit for a while, and when I finally did decide to retire, I was asked to name the person to replace me here. I chose you.”

 

Donghae blinked. “Me?”

 

“You say that like you're surprised,” Geunhyung teased. “You've been the most adept protégé I've ever had, and Hwasa ssi added her recommendation to mine after your little display last night.”

 

Donghae rubbed the back of his neck shyly and shrugged a little. “Complete amateurs,” he muttered.

 

“I'm sure,” Geunhyung replied indulgently. “But your talents could be used here-”

 

“Where is _here_ anyway?” he interrupted.

 

“We don't _officially_ have a name,” the man behind the desk replied. “That makes it easier for us to operate.”

 

Donghae leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. “To do the NIS's dirty work?” he shot back.

 

“They wish,” was the quick reply, and Donghae was soothed a little by the sneer.

 

Donghae felt the hand that smoothed the back of his hair and down his back. “Settle your quills, little hedgehog. I wouldn't drag you into anything I know you'd object to,” Geunhyung said, his voice rife with amusement and affection. “Basically, I want you to take over my spot. You'd be out in the field as support and front line, doing what you do best.”

 

Donghae looked between the two men, then settled on Geunhyung. “I get to blow things up?”

 

“You'll get to blow a _lot_ of things up.”

 

Donghae let his arms fall and rest in his lap. “Okay, you have my attention. What's the job?”

 

“We specialize in missions dealing with drugs, arms, and human trafficking, but we also get our hands on the occasional megalomaniac who wants to control everything,” Geunhyung explained.

 

“So... like James Bond?” Donghae asked.

 

The man behind the desk snorted lightly, but Geunhyung nodded his head slightly. “Kind of like that, yes, but we prefer that people here work in teams instead of going off alone halfcocked and chasing women unless specifically ordered to do so,” the man behind the desk replied.

 

Donghae's lips twitched, but he stayed quiet. He caught Geunhyung's amused smile, but he didn't know if it was at the comment or at Donghae's total disinterest in women either sexually or romantically.

 

“Oh right,” the man behind the desk said. “According to the information we've been able to dig up, I won't have to worry about you forgetting a mission to go chase women. If you agree, no going off halfcocked and chasing men, please.”

 

Donghae froze, his eyes narrowing a little. He glanced over, startled, when he felt Geunhyung's hand on his.

 

“Donghae, it's okay,” he soothed. “Here... you don't have to hide. That's another reason I recommended you to take over my spot. I know how stressful it's been for you in the army.”

 

“I'm sure Hwasa already spoke to you about this, but in this agency, we actively encourage our agents to not feel restricted into conforming to expected sexuality or norms. Unlike the more conservative aspects that run the army, we find that our more flexible nature produces better results for our goals,” the man behind the desk explained.

 

Donghae looked between the two older men. “You're serious.”

 

“Very much so.”

 

Donghae waited a beat, almost waiting for the laughing to begin and the confirmation that it was a joke. When that didn't occur, he shook his head slightly. “You're really, really serious?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Donghae raised his eyebrows. “Cool,” he commented. “So where do I sign up?”

 

From that point, Donghae had to sign numerous forms, get his fingerprints taken, his DNA collected, sit for a full physical including STIs, and by the time he was trailing behind Geunhyung like a hyperactive puppy to go eat dinner, it was already well after dark.

 

“Halbae?” Donghae asked, turning the meat on the grill set into the table in a nearly deserted restaurant.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You're not retiring because you're sick or anything, right?”

 

Geunhyung laughed a little. “No, I'm not sick.” He sighed and shook his head. “I'm just getting old and tired. A few too many close calls, I'm barely able to keep up with Hwasa ssi when she's in those damn heels of hers, and I know I'm old. It's time for me to walk away and enjoy what time I have left with my family. Once you're settled, be sure and come over for dinner. And bring your mother with you, she needs to get out of the house more.”

 

Donghae grinned bashfully. “If you think it's okay,” he murmured. He'd been careful to not intrude on Geunhyung's actual family, but he was a very familiar face around their dinner table.

 

“You say that every time, even though you've been practically adopted by this point.”

 

Donghae shrugged, smiling.

 

“Are you bringing your partner too?”

 

Donghae scrunched his nose up. “We broke up. Not able to deal with me actually knowing what I'm doing with my job,” he explained a little cryptically.

 

Geunhyung blinked at him for a second. “You giggled again, didn't you?”

 

“Yes,” Donghae grudgingly admitted. “I also said that I was about seventy-five percent sure that the bomb wouldn't explode on me when I was holding it, even though I was totally sure it was inert. I'd already disabled the timer, and I mean, yeah the blasting cap was still there, but it didn't have anything to trigger it.” He sighed sadly and pouted. “I just wish I could find someone who didn't get all freaked out.”

 

“You're just looking in the wrong places,” Geunhyung soothed, his voice nearly a rumble from talking softly. “Though with your new job, you might have better luck.”

 

“Isn't that kind of frowned upon?” Donghae asked while checking the meat again.

 

“Normally yes, but with your requirements for a partner, I don't know where else you could find anyone. Just make sure to keep it professional while you're on the job and you shouldn't have any difficulties.”

 

Donghae bit his lip, thinking for a moment of the supremely attractive man he'd seen. “Well...”

 

Geunhyung snorted. “Someone already caught your eye?”

 

“I almost crashed into the metal detector because I was wondering how he wasn't recruited into being a model first,” Donghae said, a flush of color that had nothing to do with the heat from the grill going across his cheeks.

 

“A few more details are needed for me to give you a name,” Geunhyung teased as Donghae served up the food.

 

“Kind of pale, about my height, really skinny, short and spiky dark hair, a jawline that looked like it was sculpted by God,” Donghae rattled off.

 

“Eunhyuk,” Geunhyung immediately supplied.

 

“You know him?” Donghae asked, a bite of his food paused halfway to his mouth.

 

Geunhyung grunted as he took a bite. “Worked with him a few times. He's very good at what he does, and to answer the question you're _really_ wanting to ask, yes there could be an interest on that end.”

 

Donghae tried not to grin too widely, but there was definitely a little burst of excitement within him. “What does he do?”

 

“Mostly field work,” Geunhyung replied, with enough inflection that Donghae could guess that it was classified material. Donghae nodded, understanding everything that was said and not.

 

He enjoyed the dinner and gave Geunhyung a hug as he was dropped off at his car, promising that he would come over for dinner and bring his mother with him sometime in the next month. Geunhyung cupped his face, his rough hands soothing. “I'm really proud of you, little hedgehog. I know that you'll be a lot happier there.”

 

Donghae whined cutely and snuggled his face into the weathered hand. “Thank you Halbae,” he murmured. “I'll do well,” he promised.

 

“I know you will. With Eunhyuk... he's a smooth talker, he can't help it, but you'll have to work to get past the front he puts up. He can run a seduction scheme on practically anyone on the planet and he sometimes forgets to turn the charm off.”

 

Donghae nodded, knowing what kind of confidence Geunhyung had just given him. “I'll be careful.”

 

“I know you will, hedgehog.”

 

 

Donghae was hustled into training the next morning, even though he’d expected maybe a day or two to get everything finalized with the army. In a surprise twist, Hwasa had taken him right back to the building he’d been driven to the day before. He was guessing that the building was built just after shots stopped being fired in the war, since it went several floors underground and he was certain that the lower half of the building could have withstood a nuclear blast.

 

Which of course meant it was dreary and a little foreboding. He followed Hwasa's clicking footsteps, trying not to yawn. He hadn't had coffee yet, since Hwasa picking him up to go to work included her breaking into his apartment and literally dumping him out of bed. He finger combed his hair back down after he ran his hand through it and wondered what exactly kind of training he needed that wasn't already covered in the army.

 

He almost missed the turn Hwasa did, and as he stepped in the room, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. It looked like he was in a high-price salon in Gangnam, not several floors below ground in a governmental office.

 

“Gunhee,” Hwasa singsonged, obviously addressing the form sitting in the chair already, reading a newspaper.

 

The newspaper dropped down, revealing blond hair and an interested look atop a muscular body. “Hello Hwasa ssi. What am I doing for you today?” asked the surprisingly soft voice, totally at odds with the appearance.

 

“Not me, him,” Hwasa said, jerking a thumb at Donghae.

 

Gunhee looked him over, and though Donghae could tell that there was admiration and a touch of attraction, it was covered quickly by professionalism. “Everything?”

 

“Yeah, don't have to train him in anything physical, the army already took care of that, so for right now, just get him a look he can work with.”

 

Gunhee nodded. “I can do that. So what should I call you aside from 'fresh army meat' anyway?”

 

Donghae's lips twitched. “The hell if I know, I'm pretty sure that neither of you use your actual names.”

 

“Hedgehog,” Hwasa said. “For lack of anything better at the moment.”

 

Donghae closed his eyes for a second, a flush going across his cheeks. Park Geunhyung had started jokingly calling him a little hedgehog since he tended to bristle against other bomb technicians when they made reference to his age during his training, and the nickname had followed him ever since. Reopening his eyes, he sent Hwasa a sour look in response to her slight grin.

 

Gunhee snorted a laugh. “I can see why. Have a seat, Hedgehog.”

 

Grumbling a little to himself, Donghae sat down in the stylist's chair. “I don't need a haircut, I just had one,” he grumbled as Gunhee draped the apron around his neck.

 

“I'm not looking to shorten your hair, I need to lengthen it until it grows out on its own,” Gunhee returned easily, already fussing with his hair. “You're lucky, you have a face that can work with a lot of hair styles and very few looks will look bad on you, but you definitely need a little length and maybe a different color.”

 

Donghae looked skeptically at his reflection, not exactly seeing what Gunhee was talking about, but if it was a requirement for his new job, he'd do it. “Sure, whatever. I don't think I'm exactly issuing orders here.”

 

“Ever had longer hair before?”

 

Donghae shrugged. “Not since I went into the army.”

 

“Well, I'm going to give you extensions for now to get you used to the length so we can play with it when and how we have to,” Gunhee said, patting his shoulder.

 

“How long are we talking about here?” Donghae asked curiously.

 

Gunhee laughed as he moved away, presumably to get the extensions. “Well you're not getting shoulder length hair now, I'm just lengthening out the top to a more fashionable style so it doesn't look like you're fresh out of training camp.”

 

Donghae shrugged and leaned back, wondering at how bizarrely his first day was going. He let Gunhee fuss with his hair, and he found himself continually brushing the new fringe away from his eyes for the rest of the day. He hoped desperately for a more normal routine for his second day as he went to bed.

 

 

“Hello handsome,” was what he woke up to, startling him out of a damn good nearly wet dream about Eunhyuk and within three seconds, he had a gun in his hand and out from under his covers. He was still trying to get his vision to focus and his mind was practically flying around, which was probably why he was disarmed and pinned so quickly, a solid body against his.

 

Blinking a couple of times rapidly, his mouth parted slightly as he realized who was pinning him down. Eunhyuk was attractive from a distance, but up close he was absolutely breathtaking and Donghae was pleased to note that Eunhyuk's chest was moving just as rapidly as Donghae's was. Donghae quickly scanned the lean body and noticed Eunhyuk doing the same down Donghae's bare body.

 

“I'm going to rig the door to blow if this keeps up,” Donghae said, knowing his voice would be slow, deep, and lazy; his native Jeolla accent coming through.

 

Eunhyuk's plump lips quirked. “Ask nicely and your door won't be the only thing getting blown.”

 

Donghae licked his lips. “So are you going to let me get up or are you going to stay there and ride my dick?” He figured it was a fair question, since the insistent press of his erection would have been absolutely unmistakable for Eunhyuk, who had his hips pressed down to keep Donghae still. Waking up out of a hot dream with a hot guy straddling and pinning him was more than enough to have his body looking for some action.

 

Eunhyuk rolled his hips teasingly, and Donghae moaned, his eyes closing for a brief second to appreciate the practiced movement. His eyes shot back open when he felt the bed shift and Eunhyuk released him to stand up. “I'll let you get ready then.”

 

Donghae didn't even bother throwing the sheet back across his body, just rolled his eyes and sat up. “Fucking tease,” he grumbled, setting a foot down on the floor.

 

“Says the one who sleeps naked,” Eunhyuk shot back, glancing down Donghae's body again.

 

Donghae's lips curled as he stood. “Says the one who hasn't stopped staring at my dick yet. I'm going to take a shower to take care of that problem. Since you broke in, why don't you make yourself useful and repay me for the teasing by making some coffee? You're welcome to have some too.” Flicking his hair out of his eyes again, he walked out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom, smiling at the appreciative mumble that followed him out.

 

He got himself off under the hot water, not bothering to muffle his moans, and quickly washed up before dressing. He was still trying to dry the longer strands of hair as he stumbled out to the kitchen, drawn by the smell of coffee. Now that he was more alert, he could appreciate the long line of Eunhyuk's body as the man lounged against his counter, sipping at a mug.

 

“I was wondering if you were going to go for round two,” Eunhyuk said, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Donghae easily grabbed the mug out of Eunhyuk's hand and took a gulp. His face immediately screwed up as the overwhelming presence of sugar hit his taste buds. “Ugh! Too sweet,” he complained as soon as the mouthful of sugar was down his throat.

 

Eunhyuk arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, I had to pour every sugar packet you had into it just to make it palatable for me. There's more in the pot.”

 

Grimacing still, Donghae grabbed another coffee mug and poured himself a cup, sighing happily at the far more bitter taste. Eunhyuk's strong eyebrows were arched slightly in an almost judging look. “What?”

 

Eunhyuk shook his head and took another drink of his coffee, the corners of his mouth turned upward. “I had to remind myself that you were in the army for over a decade. You would get used to drinking sludge in that time.”

 

“Oh? Did you just skip the army all together?”

 

Eunhyuk had a nice laugh, Donghae realized as he was charmed by the wide, gummy smile. “No. I was noticed for a particular skill set by an agent and was transferred after about a year into my service,” he said. “While you've been in the army, I've been doing this job for about the same length of time since we're the same age.”

 

Donghae blinked. “We're the same age?” he repeated, shocked at not only having that knowledge, but also that Eunhyuk offered him some personal information.

 

Eunhyuk made an agreeing sound. “I had a look at the non-classified parts of your file when Hwasa ssi told me to come bring you to work. I just wanted to how much you'd object to me speaking informally, since seeing someone naked the second time they've seen each other kind of negates the whole formality bit.”

 

Donghae laughed. “I take it she sent you because I do sleep naked?”

 

“You would be correct on that assumption.”

 

“Yeah, she wasn't exactly pleased about that when she dumped me out of bed yesterday.”

 

Eunhyuk, to his surprise, blushed a little as he shrugged a shoulder. “I may have also done it for slightly personal reasons.”

 

Donghae felt the flutter start up in his stomach, and he smiled. “Oh?”

 

“I've never seen anyone almost crash into a metal detector because they were busy staring at me.”

 

Donghae scrunched his nose as Eunhyuk laughed, but he finally shrugged. “I was wondering why you weren't recruited as a model. Besides, you're a hot and attractive guy. I've been known to stare at those I find really attractive.”

 

Eunhyuk's laughter trailed off to be replaced by a startled look.

 

Donghae looked at Eunhyuk over his coffee mug. “What? No one's ever told you that before?”

 

Eunhyuk's eyes lowered shyly and he took another drink of the sugar-filled concoction. “Not the model part, no. The hot and attractive part, a few times, but not by a guy that looks like you.”

 

Donghae's lips curved. “Maybe a guy that looks like me should tell you that a few more times.”

 

“I wouldn't mind hearing it a few more times, it's a wonderful ego boost.”

 

“From what I've been told, you have to have a decent sized ego to be able to do what you do.”

 

“Oh has the Silver Fox been talking about me? I know Hwasa wouldn't, but he would.”

 

“Who is Silver Fox?” Donghae asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“The guy you're replacing?” Eunhyuk returned.

 

Donghae snorted, amused. “Is Silver Fox seriously what you all call him?”

 

Eunhyuk's eyebrows arched. “What do you call him?”

 

“Halbae,” Donghae immediately answered.

 

“He lets you get away with that?” Eunhyuk's eyes were rounding, giving him a cute, almost innocent appearance.

 

Donghae shrugged. “He trained me from the time I made my first bomb at fourteen and he kept me anchored in the real world after my father died. So yeah, he lets me get away with it.”

 

“Wow,” Eunhyuk muttered. “Just when I thought I couldn't be impressed any more, you throw that at me.”

 

“I already impressed you, hm?” Donghae teased, and nearly choked on his coffee when Eunhyuk's eyes slowly looked him over, spending a good few seconds on his crotch. When their eyes met again, Donghae could have sworn that he felt that sultry look all the way down to his toes.

 

“Yeah, I guess you have,” Eunhyuk finally replied with a quirk of his lips.

 

“Damn. Halbae really wasn't kidding about your charm,” Donghae forced out.

 

The silence following that comment was heavy, Donghae breathing it in every time he filled his lungs, and if it wasn't for a chirp of a cell phone, he probably would have been offering to give Eunhyuk a more thorough tour of his bed.

 

Eunhyuk pulled his phone from his suit jacket and Donghae took the brief diversion to get his brain back together. “Hm, we're late for work,” Eunhyuk said, breaking the spell totally, even though his voice had Donghae thinking of slow and lazy sex that would turn hot and heavy.

 

“I wouldn't mind being even later,” Donghae said before his brain had totally caught up.

 

Eunhyuk grinned. “Unfortunately, you do need to report for a different kind of training.”

 

“Are you offering to do some personal tutoring?” Donghae teased as he finished his coffee and turned to rinse his mug out.

 

His breath caught when he felt Eunhyuk's body press against his as the other mug was placed gently into the sink. “Only if you show the proper respect for my tutelage,” Eunhyuk whispered in his ear.

 

“Yes Teacher,” Donghae moaned, a grin pulling at his lips when he heard Eunhyuk's breath blow shakily out.

 

“And you call me the tease,” Eunhyuk grumbled slightly before pulling back.

 

* * *

 

Donghae could mark time fairly reliably by how often he had to get a haircut, but with Gunhee ordering him into longer hair, the months blended together in a routine of training in code words and all sorts of technical gadgets, along with brushing back up on the basics of first aid, more physical training in hand to hand combat, and him finally getting into Geunhyung's office and bomb area.

 

He realized that he'd been in the agency for almost a year when he found himself glaring at a calendar, wondering when Eunhyuk was going to be back from the assignment he was sent on. Glaring at the plastic explosive he was trying to stuff into a ballpoint pen around the pen cartridge instead, he grumbled under his breath at the inanimate object that wasn't behaving the way he wanted it to behave.

 

“Watching you work out your jealousy with explosives is kind of cute, but also really kind of disturbing.”

 

Donghae flicked his hair out of his eyes again and glared at the woman standing in the door. Even with the startling red color of hair, he knew the soft and low raspy voice of LE, who had come into training less than three weeks into his. “I'm not jealous, Elly,” he whined.

 

LE barked a laugh and moved into the room to perch on one of the worktables where she picked up a half-finished prototype to look at. “Bullshit,” she pronounced with a sense of finality.

 

“That has explosives in it already,” he replied in an offhand manner, smiling as LE set it down gently and far away.

 

“So the reason you've been grouchily blowing things up consistently for _coincidentally_ the same amount of time that Eunhyuk's been gone on assignment is...?”

 

Donghae breathed out through his nose and grabbed one of the smaller blasting caps. “I have to earn my paycheck somehow,” he replied shortly as he worked the cap into place, resting it just against the side of the pen above the clicking mechanism.

 

“Being jealous is just a side benefit then?”

 

“I'm not jealous,” he asserted as he stood up, grabbing a stray piece of wire to head into the reinforced and sealed blast room. LE blinked at him, obviously not believing what was coming out of his mouth. At this point, Donghae wasn't even believing it, either. He kept his mouth stubbornly shut as he fit the wire into the cap and then connected it to the wire that went outside the room. Shutting the door as he left, he flipped the lock and detonated the pen in almost one motion.

 

“So what are you blowing up that has you all moody?” LE asked.

 

Donghae sighed. “Well that was what a lot of field agents will start to carry if I have anything to say about it.” He shrugged. “Got the idea from _Goldeneye_.”

 

“Oh, the exploding pen from James Bond!”

 

“That's it, but I want this to be functional for writing and not so reliant on the whole clicking mechanism that they showed in the movie,” he explained. “I prefer a little more control over my booms, and I don't want someone blowing themselves up because they forgot how many clicks to trigger the explosives.”

 

“Yeah, I prefer all my parts together,” another raspy, husky voice that he knew well commented from behind LE.

 

Donghae took a second to calm the immediate jump of excitement that came from hearing Eunhyuk's voice before turning around. Eunhyuk looked as good as ever, lounging against the door, holding his bag over his shoulder and dressed in wrinkled jeans and a t-shirt.

 

“Welcome back,” Donghae said, just a little stiffly.

 

“I'm going to leave before he starts throwing explosives at you because he's all jealous. Honestly, your sexual tension could smother a few people,” LE said, hopping off the worktable and brushing past Eunhyuk as she left.

 

There was silence in the room for a moment before Eunhyuk's lips quirked. “Mind if I grab a shower? I smell like three cheap dates since I got stuffed in coach.”

 

“Why not the main shower?” Donghae returned, still bristling a little.

 

Eunhyuk strode confidently into the room, smiling wider. “Why are you so jealous, Hedgehog?”

 

Donghae just glared at the other man, fuming.

 

“Hwasa ssi grabbed it before I could,” Eunhyuk finally said.

 

Donghae sighed and jerked his head towards the shower that was built into his area. “Go for it.”

 

Eunhyuk didn't move for a moment. “No need to be jealous, Hedgehog, I always come home.”

 

Donghae felt the little flutters in his stomach as Eunhyuk moved towards the shower when he realized what exactly Eunhyuk had implied. “Eunhyuk,” he said softly and waited for Eunhyuk's dark eyes to meet his. “Even when you do come home, I don't really like sharing, not even with a job. Call it a personality flaw of mine.”

 

Eunhyuk smirked. “Same here. I know what's under those, even though I don't even know your name, and I don't want anyone else to know,” he replied, glancing pointedly at Donghae's pants.

 

Donghae nodded and went back to work, his jealous quills settled back down and felt oddly satisfied. Eunhyuk was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket over it, and a pair of expensive designer sunglasses hooked onto the shirt. The effect was one that nearly had Donghae drooling onto the next pen grenade he was building.

 

“Thanks for the shower,” Eunhyuk said as he passed by.

 

Donghae was left blinking for a solid minute before he blew his breath out, shook his head, and reabsorbed himself in creating a few bombs.

 

When he was interrupted the next time, he already had more than a handful of pen grenades and was screwing the last one back together when he heard the sharp whistle. Hwasa stood in the doorway, her short blonde hair pulled back and dark circles shadowing her eyes even under her makeup.

 

“Hwasa ssi,” he greeted as he ensured that the pen was correctly put back together and perched it on his ear.

 

“Come on upstairs for the brief,” she said, her lips curved. “Have you been out of your hovel since we left?”

 

“I do go home,” Donghae returned as he wandered out of the door behind Hwasa and into the elevator. “No reason for me to be anywhere else here, since everyone comes to me when they need me.”

 

Hwasa smiled and shook her head. “Well I brought him back in one piece for you. Not that you're going to be any happier when we have to head out again.”

 

“Oh did he get some leads?”

 

Hwasa made an agreeing sound as they stepped back off the elevator onto the main floor. Waving their badges, they walked the short distance to the large briefing room, a space Donghae had only seen rarely. He hadn't really been kidding that people normally came to him instead of him being upstairs. The briefing room had several screens attached to the walls, and Donghae habitually looked at the information displayed.

 

Donghae slid into an empty seat next to Hwasa and fidgeted with the pen, only stilling when Eunhyuk stood up, clicking one of the remotes for the screens. Donghae honestly spent a little more brain power on watching Eunhyuk than he did on the mission brief, but his part in it was fairly basic – provide tactical support for Eunhyuk and Hwasa, who would be undercover at a club where they would make contact with several individuals who were suspected to be part of a large human trafficking ring that was snatching young poor girls from Seoul and Busan to be sold across the world.

 

“The target contact will be at a BDSM club located in Sydney, and one of my good contacts will get us in,” Eunhyuk said as he swung back and forth in his chair, his fingers interlaced across his stomach. “The target likes to provide business dealings with lodging, so it's most likely wired and would be difficult to enter, so we would have to disable the in place listeners from inside.”

 

“All right. You and Hwasa ssi will be in full cover. Hedgehog and Elly will be there, but only within transmitter range,” a soft spoken man called Andy said, making notes in his notebook. Andy would be their controller at headquarters, who would stay in constant contact with LE. “You'll make the contact in the club?”

 

“Correct,” Eunhyuk replied. “This should be fairly simple as these suspects are one of the stepping stones to getting the ringleaders.”

 

“Hwasa ssi? You're comfortable with this scheme?”

 

Hwasa shrugged, but Donghae noticed the tightness in her shoulders and frowned. “I don't know who else could do it, so I'll have to be.”

 

“I could,” Donghae immediately piped up, and then frowned at the immediate bursts of laughter. “What?” he questioned sharply.

 

“Hedgehog, you've been with us for less than a year, and your personality doesn't exactly fit the cover story of being a submissive,” Andy replied, barely looking up from his notebook.

 

Donghae shrugged and nodded towards Hwasa. “Yeah but if Hwasa ssi isn't comfortable with it, then someone else needs to do it, and I can act out the part.”

 

“Yeah right,” came a mutter from the other side of the table, and since Donghae was looking at Andy, he couldn't tell who spoke, but he glared at the general area across from him. He felt a hand land on the back of his chair to spin him around until he was facing Eunhyuk.

 

“Kneel.” The command silenced the room and Donghae immediately slid out of the seat and onto his knees, folding his hands in his lap, relaxing his shoulders and face to stare up at Eunhyuk adoringly. He felt the stares of everyone in the room, but he kept his eyes focused on Eunhyuk.

 

“Master,” he breathed, as if it was the most precious word on Earth as Eunhyuk softly caressed his jaw. Eunhyuk's lips stretched up and Donghae felt a little burst of pride within him.

 

He wasn't a newbie when it came to the dominance and submission game, and Donghae had always considered himself kind of lucky that one of his first shitty boyfriends had taken him to a club where an actual practitioner in the lifestyle had struck up a conversation with him. He'd not only found out that his boyfriend was a piece of shit that was well known as a piece of shit who couldn't keep his dick in his pants or bother to learn any of the tenants of BDSM – which was kind of fortunate for his ex, because Donghae probably would have found a way to strap some explosives to him the first time he would have tried to make Donghae forcefully submit. After he had politely excused himself from the conversation for a moment, he'd stomped out to the dance floor, punched his ex, yelled that he could get his shit, leave, and stay the fuck away from Donghae if he wanted to continue to live, and then went right back to his conversation. It was from that conversation he'd found a proper trainer who had given him the choice of being trained and had stressed the importance of mutual consent.

 

He fell easily into the mindset for submission, the desire to please Eunhyuk by almost any means necessary growing within him and the miscellaneous chatter of his thoughts silencing. Eunhyuk's eyes were slowly dilating as he drifted long, thin fingers from his jaw up to ghost past his ear and run through his hair.

 

“Well aren't you full of surprises,” Hwasa said, breaking his concentration off and snapping both of them out of the heavy tension. “I didn't know you could act so well. I would have believed your role almost immediately.”

 

Donghae smiled blandly as he easily stood back up and then relaxed back into his seat as Eunhyuk went back to his chair. “Yeah I can, apparently much to the surprise of many,” he replied, waving a hand towards the still-open mouths of others around the room. “Like I said, you're not comfortable with it, so I'll do it.”

 

“How in the hell did you do that on the spot?”

 

Donghae leveled a disbelieving look at the other side of the table, since he had glanced back at Hwasa and once again missed who was talking. “It's pretty simple, just pretend like the other person is the most important person in the universe, and you pretty much have everything done there.”

 

Hwasa snorted softly beside him and he saw her cover her smile with her hand. “Not so much of a stretch for you,” she muttered, just loud enough for Donghae to hear. Donghae's lips twitched even as he quietly shushed her from the corner of his mouth.

 

“All right, so we'll go with that plan,” Andy said after a moment, shuffling papers in the file. “Hwasa and Elly will be on-site control, Hedgehog, you'll go with Eunhyuk undercover. Please try not to blow up the entire city, this is intended as a surgical information gathering, which is the only way we've gotten permission from the Australian government to do this.”

 

“I've been known to practice discretion,” Donghae muttered under his breath, but smiled politely when Andy looked at him. “Of course, sir.” He picked up his pen from where he'd dropped it and tapped it on a notebook softly.

 

“Is that thing live?” LE asked suddenly, causing the entire room to immediately silence again.

 

“Huh?” Donghae asked, then looked down at the pen. “Oh. Yeah, it's totally fine. It's not going to go off.”

 

At least five people, including Andy, groaned and buried their heads in their hands.

 

“Let me see?” Eunhyuk asked. Donghae tossed the pen to him, and he smiled at the involuntary gasps. “How does it work?” Donghae almost wanted to sigh dreamily. Here was a guy that he had already developed romantic feelings for, was hot as hell, and most importantly, wasn’t terrified of Donghae’s toys.

 

“Pull down on the clicking mechanism to use it as a normal pen. Push up really hard to arm, the normal soft bumps of retracting the pen shouldn't set it off but I haven't tested that completely. You've got three seconds to get it away from you before it blows and sends pen frag all over,” Donghae quickly explained. “It should kill anyone holding it and anyone within about a meter from the pressure alone since I'm using a pretty nasty high order explosive in there. The fragmentation of the plastic and metal should provide a kill zone of about a meter and a half beyond that. It's not as good as a normal grenade, but useful for distractions and more precise detonation.”

 

Eunhyuk nodded and tossed the pen back to him.

 

Andy took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Please leave your explosive toys downstairs from now on. As I was about to say, Hedgehog, please go see Gunhee for an appropriate look for this mission, Eunhyuk, get all of the details done while he's doing that. Elly and Hwasa, get your gear together, your flight leaves tonight on a military plane. Hedgehog, Eunhyuk, we'll arrange your flight for tomorrow for an appropriate paper trail, get your story together.”

 

Donghae nodded a brief goodbye and exited the briefing, headed towards the elevator.

 

“Hey wait up,” he heard Eunhyuk call behind him.

 

Slowing down, he waited for Eunhyuk to catch up to him. “What information did you already give?” he asked as Eunhyuk fell into step with him.

 

“Just vague hints of my cover having a favorite human pet that I like to bring for anything longer than a few hours, and the only thing concrete is that you've been with me for some time.”

 

“So it's pretty open from there?” Donghae asked as they got in the elevator.

 

“Yeah, any ideas that you want to play with?”

 

Donghae shrugged. “Well I don't think I'd stay with your cover voluntarily if I'm supposed to be a normal person, so there needs to be something that keeps me there.”

 

“Aside from violence?” Eunhyuk asked.

 

“Aside from that, because I mean honestly, look at me, I look like I could snap you in half without trying, so the threat of violence wouldn't really work by itself. There has to be a psychological component that keeps my cover with yours and keeps me submissive.”

 

They both stayed silent and thinking until they were down the hall towards Gunhee's salon.

 

“Oh,” Donghae said, stilling mid-step. “Okay I just remembered something from one of the psychology classes that I had to take to get my Bachelor's. Have you heard of chremastistophilia?” Eunhyuk's blank look propelled him on. “It's a sexual disorder or fetish where pleasure is derived from being kidnapped or robbed. Something like _that_ would make my cover stay with someone over other moral objections. So at some point, you robbed me, discovered that fetish, and kidnapped me. I stayed with you because it finally gave me fulfillment sexually, especially with the forceful keeping and I've become more entangled with you the more time goes on.”

 

Eunhyuk nodded along, and Donghae could almost see the gears working. “That works, and since you've been with me for some time, you're in as deep as I am. So not only are you my favorite, but it gives you extra privileges and latitude that others wouldn't get, and it would prevent my cover from letting you be sold to someone else. I started adding in the dominance and submission thing soon after I stole you to remind you of your place and you went with it. That sounds workable for me, how about you?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Yeah.” His breath caught as Eunhyuk reached out and held onto his arm.

 

“What are your limits?” Eunhyuk asked softly, his eyes serious.

 

“No bodily fluids other than saliva or semen, no breath play, and I'm a little touchy about humiliation and exposure. Very light touches on those, spanking is fine, but no striking anywhere else.”

 

Eunhyuk's eyebrows went high as he glanced down to Donghae's pants and then back up.

 

“Don't be flashing my dick around or ordering me to strip in public and we'll be fine. When I'm in private in my own place is something else,” Donghae replied to the look. “Besides, you don't like to share, remember?”

 

“Oh I remember,” Eunhyuk mumbled. “Are you okay with no shirt?”

 

“Yeah, fine with no shirt, it's when my pants come off that I get uncomfortable if I'm anywhere that I could be seen by other… normal people.”

 

“All right. Since I took you forcefully, and you're pretty much the best thing I ever stole, I'd want to keep you pristine, too.” Eunhyuk paused for a moment. “You realize that this cover could have us performing sexual acts, right?”

 

Donghae nodded and tried to suppress the flicker of desire and the hope that they'd wind up in bed anyway, and met Eunhyuk's eyes steadily. “Yeah, I know. I'm fine with that.”

 

“It could be in public in the club, depending on how the mission goes. My contact said that the ground rules are that it’s very open to anything happening aside from death and serious medical emergencies. People do have sex on stages and everyone’s aware of that being accepted.”

 

Donghae took a deep breath and nodded, accepting the information. He could bury humiliation if they were at a club where everyone knew what possibilities there were within its confines. “I understand. I'm okay with it.”

 

“For the mission, it'll be professional. But we will talk about this personal part when we get back because it won't just be sex between us.”

 

“No it won't,” Donghae agreed, finally acknowledging just how deep his feelings ran, and feeling better since the emotional feelings were confirmed to be mutual. They had a lot of sexual tension, but no one else really made him laugh as hard or made him feel as much joy to hang out with or caused him such emotional upheaval that Eunhyuk did. Maybe with their personal talk after the mission, they'd finally get a chance to exchange their real names. “I trust you to do this with me. I know I don't have the option of saying a safeword to get out, but I'm trusting you.”

 

Eunhyuk slowly smiled. “I'm glad we agree about that. I promise that I'll protect the trust that you have to give me for this,” he said, dragging his fingers down Donghae's arm to interlace their fingers.

 

Donghae swallowed heavily and nodded, dropping his head. “Thank you.” He glanced up when he felt Eunhyuk's fingers curl under his chin, and he hoped that their first kiss would be everything he expected it to be.

 

The soft clearing of a throat had them both jerking their heads around to the interruption. Gunhee was standing in the hall, his arms folded across his chest. “Do you two need something from me or did you not think I was here today?”

 

Eunhyuk snorted a soft laugh and pulled back from Donghae, letting them both think clearly. “Hedgehog is going to be my partner for undercover, so he's going to need a full look for being the favorite and pampered submissive pet for my cover.”

 

Gunhee nodded. “Come on in, I'm going to have to do some work.”

 

“Not as much as you think,” Eunhyuk countered. “He can play submissive really well just from body language.”

 

Donghae smiled at the quick defense and sat down in the chair, tossing his hair back out of his eyes.

 

“Hm, you should have long hair. I doubt that you'd get many haircuts, even being a favorite and I'm going to keep your hair dark for the same reason. Would your cover buy anything for him?” Gunhee asked Eunhyuk, running his fingers through Donghae's hair, which was already pretty long, pieces of hair tucked behind his ears.

 

“Probably some eyeliner to make him look good for me, a few good leather items again for my own benefit, and I'd steal something valuable to keep around his neck. We worked out a plausible cover story for Hedgehog to be staying with me beyond the threat of violence where his cover would be aroused by robbery and kidnapping.”

 

Gunhee nodded. “This is going to be at another BDSM club?”

 

“Yes. My contact said that the club is very openly tolerant of anything but serious medical emergencies and death that could bring attention to it. So I'll need a few suits and nicer clothes for Hedgehog to look like respectable businessmen if there's daytime contact, and club clothes for a few nights. If you can find a discreet collar for daytime wear, that would be good, too.”

 

“I think I have something that would fit being valuable and discreet at the same time, but we'll work on that. When do you leave?”

 

“Tomorrow morning,” Donghae answered.

 

“Ah, the lovely time crunch,” Gunhee complained softly. “Eunhyuk, go pick out a few things while I'm working with Hedgehog, and give Hani the basics to get you an appropriate set of sex toys and items to pack to bolster your cover.”

 

Donghae quirked his eyebrows in brief worry. Gunhee patted his shoulder. “Don't worry, Hedgehog, you'll be giving final approval for everything and we only use items for one mission.”

 

“Okay,” Donghae agreed. He glanced at Eunhyuk in the mirror. “Pick me out some nice stuff,” he teased.

 

“Oh, I will,” Eunhyuk promised, his voice sultry as he leered at Donghae.

 

Gunhee rolled his eyes. “Ugh, go on Eunhyuk before you two try and jump each other in front of me.”

 

* * *

 

Donghae kept his eyes lowered and face blank as Eunhyuk presented the invitation to get them inside. His cover wasn't supposed to understand anything beyond a few words of English, even though Donghae was proficient in the language. Eunhyuk was able to speak without too heavy of an accent and had become completely fluent during his time with the agency, but Donghae could only react to tone of voice and body language instead of words.

 

Once inside, Donghae waited for Eunhyuk to pull his heavy jacket off and left at the coat check while Donghae shuffled his punishment box from hand to hand. Eunhyuk directed him with a soft hand to his lower back as they walked down another hallway to the other security check before entering the club proper. His sheer shirt only provided the illusion of wearing clothes that didn't entirely show his body off, but it ended right where the leather pants began and the shirt didn't bother to cover the delicate gold chain around his neck and draped down his back, a clip soldered onto the end that hung level with the curve of his ass. The necklace was worn backwards, the diamond-studded circle that the chain draped through resting against Donghae's neck and only visible since he had his hair pulled up into a short ponytail.

 

Security did a quick visual inspection of the box before they were waved into the club. Donghae followed Eunhyuk's directions until they were seated on a sofa that was arranged with two other sofas in a cube configuration with a low table set in the center. Donghae's eyes flickered around, able to spot the submissives by their tight clothes or lack of clothing in some cases, and he saw that Eunhyuk had not been kidding about the club being permissive of pretty much anything.

 

“Welcome to Permissions, sir. May I take your order?” Donghae glanced up at the woman who was dressed in a black polo shirt and black jeans, her dark hair tied back.

 

“If you have soju, we'll take a bottle of it and two glasses of water. If you don't, bring both of us a beer and the glasses of water,” Eunhyuk replied in English, waving his hand.

 

“Of course, sir. I'll be right back.”

 

The club did have soju, and Donghae poured glasses for both of them. He stopped Eunhyuk from reaching for one by grabbing it and tossing it into his mouth. Sliding into Eunhyuk's lap, he pressed his lips to Eunhyuk's to let the liquid slowly dribble from his mouth into Eunhyuk's, soaking their first kiss in soju. He breathed out through his nose when he felt Eunhyuk's tongue slide past his lips to lap up the last drops of the liquor and left him breathless.

 

“Always so attentive to me,” Eunhyuk praised in Korean when their lips finally separated, tucking a strand of hair behind Donghae's ear.

 

Donghae smiled and repeated the action again, moaning softly when Eunhyuk kept their lips together long after the soju was gone and only pulling back when they needed to breathe.

 

“Are you going to conduct business or are you going to fuck around?”

 

Donghae glanced over at the rude voice, then turned back to Eunhyuk, confusion pulling his eyebrows together and up. “What did he say, Master?” he asked in Korean.

 

Eunhyuk sighed. “Don't worry about it. Go sit on the floor next to me and drink your water,” he replied in kind.

 

Donghae nodded and settled down beside Eunhyuk's legs, picking up one of the glasses of water and sipping at it. He kept his face controlled as he glanced around the club, only glancing back when one of the contact's associates began getting belligerent.

 

“What the fuck, you gotta be a fucking blue heeler or something,” the man yelled as he stood, and Donghae felt himself immediately bristle.

 

He shot to his feet, nearly throwing his water glass. “I don't know what the fuck you just accused him of you fucking son of a bitch, but I know a goddamn accusing tone when I hear it. I bet you just said he was police didn't you?” Donghae yelled back in Korean. He kept up a filthy tirade of insults and accusations until he finally ran out of breath, and he only glared when a gun was pointed at his head. “Piece of shit,” he muttered.

 

“Control your associate before he does something he'll regret for the last few minutes of his life,” Eunhyuk said icily in English as he tugged on the chain, pulling Donghae back slightly. “Kneel,” he ordered in Korean.

 

Donghae spared the man with the gun a last glare before he purposefully turned around and sank to his knees.

 

“You broke the rules you were to follow,” Eunhyuk said conversationally.

 

“He was accusing you,” Donghae immediately defended.

 

Eunhyuk's hand grabbed his hair, knocking more locks out of the elastic that held his hair back. “That does not concern me. I could have easily handled it, but your filthy mouth has jeopardized my business deal and you broke the rules.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Donghae replied, breathing slightly harder from the grip in his hair.

 

“For that, you will be punished.”

 

Donghae lowered his eyes. “Yes, Master.”

 

“Lay over my lap.”

 

Donghae did immediately as he was told, pressing his forehead into the sofa and biting his lips. He kept his breathing even as he felt Eunhyuk tug the zippers on either side of his pants down to his thighs. He reminded himself that was a matter of trust that Eunhyuk wouldn't take him past his limit. He heard the snap of the clip and his breath halted in his chest. He knew immediately how Eunhyuk was _punishing_ him. The vibrating plug was decently sized and Donghae knew that he could take the plug dry with only moderate discomfort, but he heard the tinkling of metal against glass and relaxed his muscles. Water definitely wasn't lube, but it would help as long as he didn't tense up.

 

He felt the top of his pants get pulled down and he closed his eyes against the embarrassment. His body jerked slightly as he felt a droplet of water slide down his skin before the plug was slowly pushed inside him. The full body shivers had already started before the plug was all the way in, and his back arched as the vibration was turned on and a hard slap landed on the skin of his ass.

 

“You will apologize properly, understood?”

 

Donghae nodded and swallowed. “Yes,” he replied.

 

“Good. If I'm satisfied with your apology, I will allow you to keep your pants on since this is your first offense. Anything further out of you and you'll be naked. Understood?”

 

Donghae nodded again and felt his pants be folded back and zipped up. Sinking to the floor, he pressed his forehead against his hands on the floor and forced an apology past his throat.

 

“Tell him thank you for the apology and that the unpleasantness is forgiven. I will of course leave any punishment up to you.”

 

Hyukjae repeated the words in Korean for Donghae's cover. “Straddle me.”

 

Donghae climbed up to the sofa spreading his legs wide to straddle Eunhyuk's smaller thighs. His breath was already coming faster as the plug vibrated within him, but not really against his prostate.

 

“I've been generous for you, yes?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Yes,” he breathed, his voice soft and compliant.

 

“Thank me properly for it on your knees.”

 

Donghae's stomach flipped. “Of course, Master.” Sinking back to the floor and between Eunhyuk's knees, he tugged softly at the zipper to Eunhyuk's pants, raising up a little to block the view from the people across from them. Licking his lips, he immediately sank his mouth down on the half-hard length and felt Eunhyuk's fingers tangling in his hair.

 

He could hear talking over the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, but he narrowed all of his concentration to Eunhyuk's dick, bobbing his head until he felt Eunhyuk's breath catch as the now fully erect dick in his mouth hit the back of his throat.

 

“He must be a rather talented pet to get that look on your face,” their contact commented. “May I inquire how much he is?”

 

Eunhyuk's hand tightened in his hair, making him moan softly. “He's the most expensive and valuable thing I ever stole, and just like a prized trophy, no one touches him except me. He is _not_ for sale,” he replied firmly.

 

“Ah, completely understandable. Congratulations on the theft of something so... valuable and talented.”

 

Eunhyuk's fingers relaxed and ran over Donghae's hair. “Thank you. You see why I'm reluctant to leave him caged up at home.”

 

“Of course. I will confer with my associate for a moment about proper behavior while you enjoy your pet's talents for an appropriate apology.”

 

“Fuck, _come on_ ,” Eunhyuk said in Korean, his fingers grabbing at Donghae's hair.

 

Donghae took all of the dick back into his mouth and throat, moaning softly. He felt the arch of Eunhyuk's hips, and he moaned louder as he swallowed every drop of come in his mouth, using his tongue to clean Eunhyuk's dick fully before pulling back and redressing him.

 

Eunhyuk took a deep breath. “That's why you're my favorite.” Eunhyuk patted his hair, and Donghae settled back down on the floor, his head resting on Eunhyuk's knee as he tried to catch his breath and keep his hand away from his crotch. The taste of Eunhyuk's come was still in his mouth and the vibrating plug was still buzzing in his ass as the conversation floated around him. He was so thankful that his role was basically to look pretty and clueless and he wasn't required to memorize anything, because he was certain that he'd remember nothing but the taste in his mouth. His eyes fluttered open when he heard pleasantries being exchanged and Eunhyuk pushed up on his chin.

 

“Business has been conducted well, even with the interruption. Say a polite goodbye to them,” Eunhyuk lazily ordered.

 

Donghae turned carefully, tucking his knees under him and bowed his head to the floor. “Have a good night and may your business be profitable,” he said, feeling Eunhyuk lightly playing with the chain that went down into his pants.

 

“Thank you, make sure your owner has a pleasant night as well,” their target contact replied back in Korean.

 

Donghae paused for a moment in surprise. “I will,” he finally replied.

 

Eunhyuk tugged on the chain slightly. “Get your box, we're leaving and going to the apartment where we can stay until my business has been fully conducted.”

 

Donghae nodded and grabbed the box as he stood, his body vibrating along with the plug and his dick pressing against the leather of his pants. Eunhyuk grabbed the chain and directed Donghae from it, his ownership clear.

 

They had to wait in the cold for a few moments while their driver and car were to arrive, but with the solid vibrations from the plug in his ass, there was no way for the cold to even begin to make his erection falter. Eunhyuk's hand slid warmly across his waist and stayed there, giving him something else to concentrate on besides the plug.

 

“Just a little longer,” Eunhyuk mumbled to him. “Are you doing okay?”

 

Donghae made an agreeing sound, and didn't bother to hide that his breath was coming fast. He gasped as he slid into the seat, and because it was totally within his cover, he compacted his body to lay down and settled his head in Eunhyuk's lap with his back to the driver after he stripped his jacket off in the warm car.

 

“Am I going to be forgiven?” he asked softly as Eunhyuk absently petted him, almost certain that the driver could understand Korean and the conversation would make their cover better.

 

Eunhyuk's lips tilted up. “That was a very lucrative deal that almost fell through thanks to your filthy mouth.”

 

Donghae pouted. “You were being accused,” he defended. “I didn't understand what he said, but he was _accusing_ you...”

 

Eunhyuk's fingers trailed from his hair down his back, playing with the chain through the shirt. “You are correct that he was accusing me, and he had no right to, which is the only reason your punishment is so lenient. You aren't forgiven yet, but you accepting your punishments is getting you there.”

 

Eunhyuk's hand clamped down on his mouth as his other hand pushed on the plug, turning up the vibration. Donghae's eyes widened and he sucked in a deep breath of air through his nose as he tried to control the moan from escaping.

 

“Your little noises are for my enjoyment only,” Eunhyuk ordered, his voice bored.

 

Donghae nodded, breathing harshly against Eunhyuk's hand and his face pulling up as he forced his body to obey his will. He'd been trained in denial, but he hadn't used the training in a very long time. “Yes,” he finally said softly against Eunhyuk's palm.

 

“Good boy. Remember your place since I'm the one who stole you and made you belong to me.” Eunhyuk's eyes were dark, even when briefly illuminated by streetlights, and Donghae nodded. It wasn't the part about being kidnapped that Donghae found pleasurable, but it was instead the tantalizing thought of being able to offer up all of his power to someone else and be completely taken care of that really turned him on. Donghae forced himself to breathe and focus on something else other than the insistent demands of his body to come.

 

When the car pulled to a stop in front of a luxurious apartment complex, Eunhyuk bundled Donghae back up in his coat, and pulled the hood up as well to shadow Donghae's face. “Your noises aren't the only thing that is for my enjoyment only.”

 

Donghae nodded, forcing the moans back as the vibrating plug moved around as he climbed out of the car. The driver followed them in and requested a key from the front desk, handing it to Eunhyuk.

 

“Your bags have been delivered and my employer extends his hospitality,” the driver said in Korean. Donghae allowed himself a brief smirk at the correct guess about the driver.

 

Eunhyuk nodded. “I thank your employer and look forward to our continued business.”

 

Donghae kept his head buried on Eunhyuk's shoulder through the elevator ride and let soft moans finally break free.

 

“Good,” Eunhyuk praised, cupping the back of his neck with a cool hand.

 

“I want to be good for you,” Donghae whispered. “My pleasure and body are yours.”

 

“That's right, they are.” Eunhyuk unzipped his jacket just enough to rub a finger against one of Donghae's nipples. Donghae curled his hands into fists and swayed towards Eunhyuk. The elevator dinged and Eunhyuk led him down the hall to a room that he unlocked with the key. “Stay,” Eunhyuk ordered sharply, and Donghae was thankful that he was so aroused that his body ignored the immediate reaction to snap to attention.

 

Eunhyuk moved quickly through the apartment after he toed off his shoes, turning a stereo on and raising the volume to an almost uncomfortable level for the small space. He disappeared into the bedroom, emerging moments later with two webcams in his hand. Tossing the cameras onto the kitchen counter with absolutely no regard for their price, he grabbed Donghae's arm and steered him into the bedroom, slamming the door closed with his foot.

 

“I cleared the room of cameras and any bugs in here are just transmitting static now,” Eunhyuk said, unzipping Donghae from his coat and stripping it off. Donghae stared at him as he stood in front of the bed, but didn't say anything as Eunhyuk pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number with shaking hands. “Hwasa, turn off the transmitters, I'll call when you can turn them on,” he said in a rush and Donghae watched as he ended the call and tossed the phone onto the plush rug before Hwasa could even reply.

 

Donghae looked back at Eunhyuk slowly when Eunhyuk set his hands on Donghae's waist. “Fuck professionalism for this. Hyukjae. My name is Hyukjae.”

 

Donghae smiled. “I'm Donghae,” he breathed, finally introducing himself.

 

Hyukjae pressed their foreheads together and hugged him. “Donghae,” he whispered, barely brushing their lips together. “What do you want Donghae?”

 

“You,” Donghae replied. He watched the color already in Hyukjae's cheeks deepen and spread before paler hands reached for his shirt, pulling the fabric up and off. When Hyukjae tugged the zippers down far enough on his legs, he stepped gracefully out of the clinging leather and knelt on the bed, pushing his face into the bed. He moaned loudly, his hands curling as the plug finally tilted just enough to vibrate near his prostate, and he rocked his hips in the air.

 

Hyukjae rolled him over after he pulled the plug out and tossed it on the floor, his face wanting and conflicted. Donghae wanted to utterly destroy the conflict, and he licked his lips.

 

“Hyukjae... _please_ ,” he moaned, his face pulling up again and tears leaking out of his eyes as he tried to control his body against the fresh wave of desire that threatened to submerge him.

 

“Are you sure? I want you so bad, but I need to be sure this is what you want,” Hyukjae replied, his thumbs wiping away the tears.

 

“I always have been,” Donghae confessed. “I wanted your body from the first time I saw you, but it's all of you that I developed feelings for.”

 

He watched Hyukjae slowly close his eyes and then open them before nodding. “I made sure to come home for you. I've been certain of you for a while.”

 

Donghae smiled widely and let his legs fall open. “Hyukjae,” he moaned.

 

Hyukjae rolled off the bed and tossed a few things from the suitcase onto the floor before he pulled out a line of condoms and a bottle of lube. Donghae grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips as Hyukjae pushed three fingers inside him, making his eyes roll back. It was an extreme test of will for him to not reach down and touch himself while Hyukjae made sure he was stretched.

 

Donghae panted as Hyukjae pulled his fingers out and he cried out as Hyukjae pushed inside him.

 

“Oh fuck,” Hyukjae muttered, his voice pitchy and uncontrolled as his hips settled firmly against Donghae's skin. “ _Donghae_...”

 

“Yes,” Donghae forced out, his head pushing back into the bed and fingers coming up to grip Hyukjae's warm skin. Hyukjae's lips came down on his neck as his hips pulled back and thrust back in, the harsh sucks from Hyukjae's mouth adding to the pleasure of the thrusts and building it until Donghae was making little hiccuping noises, trying to force away the urge to come, his brain still kind of mired in their cover.

 

“Please,” he cried out, tears falling out of his eyes again. “Please let me come, Hyukjae.”

 

Hyukjae stared down at him, his lips parted and swollen. “Come,” he ordered, his hand circling around Donghae's dick.

 

Finally having that permission, Donghae howled on the next thrust, his eyes closing and nails digging into Hyukjae's skin as his orgasm swept through him. Hyukjae screamed his name into the skin of Donghae's shoulder, and they collapsed down in a sweaty and come covered heap. After a long moment, Hyukjae's lips found his and Donghae wrapped his arms and legs around the thin body, even as Hyukjae pulled out.

 

Hyukjae pulled back and they smiled at each other before giggling and kissing again.

 

“Is it too soon to ask if you want to live together?” Donghae asked as soon as Hyukjae's lips were away from his.

 

Hyukjae laughed into his skin and gave him another kiss. “Ask me when we're home, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Donghae agreed.

 

“How are you feeling?” Hyukjae asked, running his hand down Donghae's hip.

 

Donghae smiled and let go of Hyukjae's body to stretch languidly. “I feel fantastic. I'll be ready for another round in about thirty minutes.”

 

“Your timing is noted,” Hyukjae teased. “I'm going to take care of the condom and grab something to clean you up if you don't feel like moving.”

 

Donghae snorted. “You'll have to fuck me a lot harder than that to make me incapable of moving,” he replied, sitting up.

 

“If that's a challenge, I accept,” Hyukjae replied while standing.

 

“Can I take it as a challenge for you too?” Donghae asked as he climbed off the bed and began walking towards the closed bathroom door.

 

Hyukjae pinned him against the wall next to the closed door to the bathroom and kissed him. “Oh please do,” he assured. “I look forward to spreading my legs for you.”

 

“Good.” Donghae smirked. “I bet you're going to look fantastic on my dick.”

 

“I know I will. Come on, let's get cleaned up. We probably need to make an appearance in the other areas of the house for those cameras at some point.”

 

“Want me to suck you off again for added realism?” Donghae teasingly offered as he tugged the necklace chain just enough to pull it up and off, guessing that they'd be taking a shower.

 

“I never turn down a blow job, especially from someone with such a talented mouth, but I'll leave that up to you.”

 

“Mm, keep punishing me then... _Master_ ,” he breathed.

 

Hyukjae stilled for a moment, looking his face over. “You're fine with spanking, yes?”

 

“Very okay with it,” Donghae confirmed, thankful that Hyukjae bothered asking instead of relying solely on memory.

 

“Good. I need to punish my naughty boy for his filthy little mouth.”

 

Donghae moaned, his sexually sated feeling giving way for another hot rush of desire. “Yes please.”

 

Hyukjae put his hand on the doorknob. “Ready?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

Two years later, Donghae sighed irritably when he saw that the trash _still_ hadn't been taken out. “Hyukjae,” he called, “either you take out the trash in the next five minutes or I'm putting a chunk of c-four in there and _blowing it up_.”

 

“Calm your dick and keep the explosives out of the kitchen,” Hyukjae returned, already mostly dressed from his shower. “I had to feed the dogs.” Donghae gasped as he was spun around and yanked against Hyukjae's body, and he relaxed as Hyukjae kissed him. Moaning softly, he wrapped his arms around Hyukjae's neck as their tongues rubbed sensually together. Any irritation that Donghae still had evaporated in the warm feeling of love that he felt for Hyukjae, and when they pulled back slightly, their noses still brushing together, Donghae was smiling.

 

“Hi handsome,” he said.

 

“Hi yourself,” Hyukjae returned, his forehead pressing against Donghae's. “Go get ready while I take out the trash.”

 

Donghae stole another kiss from Hyukjae's lips before walking to the bathroom. The hot water relaxed him, and as he worked the conditioner through his hair, he smiled at Hyukjae's little touches of neatness in the shower – the hair products, their bath soap, and razors were stored neatly on one shelf in the corner and the silicone lube and a couple of waterproof sex toys were on the upper shelf. The bottom shelf was left bare for when their Pom joined in for bath time, and their wolf masquerading as a dog would just jump in and out of the shower like an asshole. Donghae swore that he did it more often when he shared the shower with Hyukjae, usually sending him falling right into Hyukjae's arms.

 

Once he rinsed his hair and was out of the shower, he carefully dried his now orange-blond hair with the blow dryer, styling it exactly the way Gunhee had instructed him to. He made sure his hair was perfect before dabbing on a little bit of foundation to cover up the fading marks from Hyukjae's mouth along his jawline and to cover the few acne scars he did have.

 

“Donghae, where's the ammo that was on the table?” Hyukjae called down the hall.

 

Donghae paused, pursing his lips as he thought. “Check the freezer,” he called back.

 

There was a pause. “Seriously? Donghae, why in the hell did you put my ammo in the _freezer_?”

 

“I had to put it _somewhere_ out of my way,” he explained. “Unless you wanted it ending up as frag in the bombs I made.”

 

He smiled when he caught sight of Hyukjae appearing and blatantly staring at his ass in the mirror, probably coming to check and see if he was ready yet and holding a box of ammunition. “Hyukjae can you do my eyeliner?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Oh fuck you for wearing eyeliner again,” Hyukjae whined, making Donghae laugh.

 

“Target likes it, so suck it up and do it, Eunhyuk.”

 

“Yeah well the last time you wore eyeliner, I don't think either one of us could walk properly for a week,” Hyukjae said, but grabbed Donghae's eyeliner pencil off the vanity after setting the box of bullets down.

 

“Andy complained that we didn't stop smirking for two,” Donghae replied, trying to suppress his natural tendency to blink as Hyukjae carefully moved the pencil along his eyelid.

 

“Yeah,” Hyukjae breathed. “Okay I take back the statement. You should wear eyeliner more often.”

 

“Says the man who hates going to the corner store without it on,” Donghae needled.

 

“You don't complain when it gets us extra food.”

 

“Yeah well, you like my ass bouncy.”

 

“Oh do I,” Hyukjae agreed. “I wonder how worked up we're going to be tonight.”

 

“Depends if you can keep from laughing or not.”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “You're running a seduction on the target, it's always hilarious.”

 

“I get the job done,” Donghae defended.

 

“Before or after you punch someone?”

 

“Fuck you, that was _one_ time.”

 

His eyes closed as Hyukjae pulled the pencil away and kissed him. “You'll get him,” Hyukjae murmured as he pulled back.

 

“Yeah I will,” Donghae replied. “But it'll be because you put on the eyeliner.”

 

“See, it's cheesy shit like that that made me fall in love with you. Hold still and let me smudge it a little.”

 

Donghae obediently closed his eyes and felt Hyukjae's thumbs lightly run over them to smudge the eyeliner around and give it a smoky look, then rubbed the excess on his eyebrows to fill them in and give them more definition.

 

“Open your eyes and let me see?” Hyukjae asked.

 

Donghae opened his eyes and smiled at Hyukjae's assessing look.

 

“Yeah, I'd fuck you.”

 

“As if you don't already?” Donghae immediately shot back.

 

“I think it's been a couple of weeks since I've had the pleasure of being inside your bouncy ass.”

 

“Oh no, how tragic,” he teased. “Is your hand all healed up?”

 

“Yeah, it's fine now and probably has been for a few days.”

 

“So the reason you haven't bent me over the nearest surface is...?”

 

“Because you fuck me too good,” Hyukjae whispered before kissing him again.

 

Donghae moaned into the kiss, and as if by a mutual decision, they moved towards the bed without breaking the kiss off. He landed first on the bed, eagerly wrapping his legs around Hyukjae's hips as their kiss turned a little more insistent and needy.

 

“Okay, _seriously_?”

 

Both of them groaned at the interruption, knowing who had broken into the apartment and was preventing them from being later than they already probably were.

 

“Do you know of this wonderful concept called _knocking_ , Elly?” Hyukjae complained to the woman dressed in a black suit with a hot pink tie, her hair pulled back.

 

“I did knock. No one was answering, so I let myself in,” she replied, her eyes growing innocently wide, but the small smirk ruined the look. “Come on, get off him already so we can go. We're late.”

 

Heaving a sigh, Hyukjae looked down at him. “Later?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Absolutely,” he replied fervently.

 

“Good.” Hyukjae pulled him up off the bed and softly smacked his ass to get him moving towards LE, who was rolling her eyes. “Be careful.”

 

Donghae smiled. “You too. I'll see you there.”


End file.
